1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus, in particular, to a two-level security LED light with motion sensor
2. Description of Related Art
Lighting sources such as the fluorescent lamps, the incandescent lamps, the halogen lamps, and the light-emitting diodes (LED) are commonly found in lighting apparatuses for illumination purpose. Photoresistors are often utilized in outdoor lighting applications for automatic illuminations, known as the Photo-Control (PC) mode. Timers may be used in the PC mode for turning off the illumination or for switching to a lower level illumination of a lighting source after the lighting source having delivered a high level illumination for a predetermined duration, referred as the Power-Saving (PS) mode. Motion sensors are often used in the lighting apparatus for delivering full-power illumination thereof for a short duration when a human motion is detected, then switching back to the PS mode. Illumination operation controls such as auto-illumination in accordance to the background brightness detection, illumination using timer, illumination operation control using motion sensing results (e.g., dark or low luminous power to fully illuminated), and brightness control are often implemented by complex circuitries. In particular, the design and construction of LED drivers are still of a complex technology with high fabrication cost.
Therefore, how to develop a simple and effective design method on illumination controls such as enhancing contrast in illumination and color temperature for various types lighting sources, especially the controls for LEDs are the topics of the present disclosure.